Talk:Disparu
Jealous! I must compliment you on this page, it's like a real wiki page for a real nation like the UK or something.. where do you get the time? XD :I've been wondering the same thing :P I spend too much time on this wiki for my own good, and still this page is way more detailed than mine. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation ::Thanks, guys! I really appreciate your compliments. :) I personally think Grossgermania's article is several times better than mine. — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 02:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::It used to be, but I reckon your took over quite a while ago. Of course, you have significantly more RP to draw from, and that definately helps :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation ::::Once again, thanks! :) — Pikachurin - (Talk) ( ) 03:40, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Quebec / Québec I was just curious if there's a reason you picked Quebec (unaccented) over Québec for the name of the city when refering to the city in a historical context. According to Wikipedia, the official English and French version of the city's name is accented. Just curious :) Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :It was easier to type "Quebec" without the accents, since I was too lazy to copy-paste the e-acute at that time. However, if it's more accurate to say "Québec" instead of "Quebec", I'll fix the article. Thanks for letting me know! :) — Pikachurin 22:41, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I mean, it is up to you. And for the province name, it's official both ways. It's just the city I'm speaking of. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Inuktitut Official name of Disparu in Inuktitut: ᑲᑐᔾᔨᖃᑎᒌᖏᑦ ᔨᔅᐸᕉ (transliteration: Katujjiqatigingit Jisparu). Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Alternatively, ᑎᔅᐸᕉ would be "Tisparu," but given the French pronunciation I thought the "J" sound fit better. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :::Thanks!:) Would you mind if I borrowed the code from ? — Pikachurin ::::When you've only got two names other than the English one, I really don't think it's necessary, as you'd only have one hidden name (whereas Großgermania has... 9?), but if you want to, by all means you're free to use it. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation Other languages I've added the (Eastern) Cree and Malecite-Passamaquoddy names of Disparu to the article. The Cree transliteration is Mâmawinitowin Tisparo; the reason it uses different syllabics than the Inuktitut is because the syllabic , used in the Inuktitut translation to create a /ɟ/ sound in place of Disparu's /d/, always produces a sound closer to /j/ ('y') in Cree, so I figured the /t/ syllabic was more appropriate. The Western Cree would be , but as it's not used in Québec, it's not overly relevant. The Malecite-Passamaquoddy translation Tispawu is what I personally believe the closest approximation of the name, based on the language's limited alphabet. I intend to work on translations for the other regional languages, but as many of them are more obscure (two being regional dialects of Cree), my success so far has been limited. Michael von Preußen | talk :Thanks Mako-chan, it's appreciated. I find it really amazing that you know a lot of languages. :) :Oddly enough, the Inuktitut text properly renders on Chrome on Windows 7 (and even on the iPad), but doesn't render on Chrome on Windows XP. O_o Pikachurin Talk • 23:12, Friday, 16 March 2012 (ET) ::I wish I knew a lot of languages. :P As I say, most of this is research-based; Disparu I've been trying to transliterate, and I've been looking up old legal documents, treaties, etc., to try to find words which mean or approximate 'federation', which in the case of Cree and Malecite-Passamaquoddy, come from terms translated into English as 'confederation' for groupings of tribes. ::There could be a couple reasons it doesn't render in XP. Most likely, you simply don't have the fonts installed. However, it's my understanding that XP also has an incomplete (or in the case of early versions, no) implementation of Unicode at the programming level. I don't think this should affect fonts, generally, but depending on how Chrome implements rendering, it's always possible. Michael von Preußen | talk :::Nevertheless, your skill is still pretty impressive. :) :::For fonts, it's actually the opposite (it's installed on my XP computer, but presumably not installed on both my Windows 7 computer and iPad), so it's probably the problem with Unicode that you mentioned. Pikachurin Talk • 23:38, Friday, 16 March 2012 (ET) ::::It's always been boxes with numbers in them for me, using XP. I'll have to remember to look the next time I'm on a 7 computer. [[User:Bobogoobo| ]] 00:06, Saturday, 17 March 2012 ( ) Added Mi'kmaq, , using the orthography of —it was in his Dictionary of the Language of the Micmac Indians, who reside in Nova Scotia, New Brunswick, Prince Edward Island, Cape Breton and Newfoundland that I found the translation for Federation, and due to its complexity, attempts at changing it to a more widely-used orthography such as Francis-Smith have proven futile (Wikipedia ostensibly provides a conversion chart, but there are letters present in Rand's Dictionary that do not appear under his orthography in the Wikipedia chart). Michael von Preußen | talk :Awesome, thank you so much. :) Pikachurin Talk • 17:39, Saturday, 17 March 2012 (ET) GDP There is now a GDP field in . I added the necessary fields, with commented values, which are the current values for in . I don't know what the exchange rate between the DPD and the CND are, so I didn't attempt to convert it. Furthermore, the reason I didn't actually visibly insert it - only commented it - is because I figured you may decide to base your values off of in-game stats rather than RL stats, so it's rather up to you how to proceed. Just thought I'd let you know. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation :Coincidentally, I was just reading about GDP multipliers used for CNRP. :P Thanks for adding this. :) — Pikachurin Wha--? This change made me cry. =P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:77, Duodi, 2 Ventôse CCXVIII :I'll revert it back, then. :P Pikachurin Talk • 21:24, 20 February 2010 (UTC) ::Haha, don't mind me :P Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:93, Duodi, 2 Ventôse CCXVIII Date format I added a |dateformat= option to , and added it to the infobox here as little endian, which seems to be what you use on your article. According to , holds the distinction of being the world's only country where all three formats are acceptable for use. I wasn't sure if Disparu carried this oddity over or not, so I just added little endian to the infobox for now. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 9:31, Décadi, 30 Floréal CCXVIII :Ah, thanks for that. To be honest, I haven't really thought about which dating format Disparu uses IC, though I usually use little and middle endian forms when dating stuff in RP. Since Canada accepts all three dating formats, I suppose that oddity would also be carried over to Disparu. Pikachurin Talk • 17:39, Thursday, 20 May 2010 (ET) ::Al, that makes sense then. Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 8:09, Septidi, 7 Messidor CCXVIII Fall of Disparu Today is a sad, sad day in the history of CNRP :( Michael von Preußen voicemail • nation @ 7:97, Quartidi, 4 Ventôse CCXIX :You never know what might happen; a successor state could rise out of the Federation's ashes in the future. ;) Pikachurin Talk • 21:45, Tuesday, 22 February 2011 (ET)